The Ivory Wolf Howls
by Kiyoshi Rouga
Summary: (Based off my walfas oc/fc) This is a story about a white wolf youkai, possibly the last one that has nothing but white wolf blood running through his veins. His village being destroyed when he was at a young age, he was the only one who escaped to his knowledge. Now, he's looking for any other members of his clan, his family in particular. MomijixOC. (I'm bad at writing summaries)


_**Hey guys, it's me Sonamyfan242. I bet you never expected to hear from me again for a while. I'm doing another Touhou fic, this time with a different OC of mine. This OC was originally going to be strictly for walfas comics, but I've kinda grown attached to this OC and this is probably the only OC that I will probably be able to pair with an actual touhou character (and no, he is not going to be overpowered as hell) . Anyways, let's start this fic. This will start off a little bit differently compared to most of my fics and you'll see why. Some characters with cross into the OOC range every now and then. The beginning (well, my fc/oc's origins) takes place before Touhou ESoD (sixth game of the series), but the plot of the games isn't going to change, so he won't be making a huge impact.**_

* * *

"No, that's not it either," Patchouli muttered, closing the book she was holding. "Where is that book?"

It would be normal for someone to lose a book in the library of Scarlet Devil Mansion. But not for Patchouli, who knew every location of every book in her library. She had been missing that book for a week and she was doing her fifth search of the library. She would know if anyone has been in her library, considering the fact that is usually the only ones in there were her and Koakuma, her devil familiar.

She was about to turn in for the night when she heard a strange sound coming from outside. Curiosity got the better of her and she reluctantly went outside to go check. She found a crying baby white wolf youkai curled up into a ball. He looked like he was wearing a red and white robe. He was so small that he would probably barely come up to her knee if he was standing up. She was a little bit surprised to see him there, considering that white wolf youkai don't live anywhere near the mansion or Misty Lake. What was even more puzzling was how he even got across the lake, especially since the lake surrounded the mansion and he didn't even look like he was old enough to fly.

'Now, who would leave a baby white wolf youkai out here?' Patchouli asked herself with a frown.

She noticed the pup had stopped crying and debated in her head about taking care of him.

'I do want to take care of him, but what Remi finds him and tells me to get rid of him,' Patchouli thought to herself. 'He would be right back to where he started.'

The pup started to whimper, trying to curl himself up in a tighter ball. That was when Patchouli made her decision.

"Hey there, little guy," Patchouli said softly. "What's wrong?"

The little white pup's ear twitched as he uncurled himself and looked at Patchouli in surprise and fear. Patchouli was greeted with a sight that could probably even make Remilia give in. The pup's hair was messy and unkempt and was slightly tinted with dirt, giving it a brownish-white color. His skin was covered with dirt. His robes had a multiple cuts on them, exposing his elbows and knees. His feet were covered in cuts and bruises, showing evidence of him running from something. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Patchouli's heart shattered from the sight.

The pup started to back away, whining and whimpering for someone to help him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Patchouli tried to reassure the young pup.

It was in vain. The pup was still too scared to listen to her words. He continued to back away, until he backed into a wall. His legs, which were shaking beforehand, gave out and he started crying with his head in his hands, knowing that he was trapped. Patchouli frowned before carefully walking up to the pup and crouched down to his level, trying not to startle him. She gingerly placed a hand on the pup's back, which made him start to shake. She then started rubbing his back to try to calm him down. The pup's voice went down to a whimper and eventually stopped.

"H-huh?" the pup said, turning his head to look up at Patchouli, who was still giving him a warm smile. "You're not g-going to hurt me?"

"I said that I wouldn't hurt you," Patchouli stated. "So what's wrong and why are you all the way out here? If I remember correctly, the white wolf youkai village is across the lake."

"Across the lake?!" the pup exclaimed in surprise. "How did I get across a lake?!"

Patchouli shrugged.

"I came out here because I heard you crying, but I don't know how you got here," Patchouli answered. "Speaking of which, why were you crying?"

The pup frowned immediately. He tried to tell Patchouli, but he just couldn't.

"I-I can't, I mean, I-," the pup stuttered, his eyes starting to water a little.

"It's alright, you can tell me some other time," Patchouli interrupted, causing the pup to sigh in relief and wipe away the incoming tears. "My name is Patchouli Knowledge. What's your name little guy?"

"K-Kiyoshi Rouga," the pup answered with a small stutter.

"Well then Kiyoshi, would you like to stay here?" Patchouli asked.

"R-really?!" Kiyoshi said with a smile forming on his face.

Patchouli nodded and was instantly hugged by Kiyoshi.

"Thank you!" Kiyoshi exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face and tail wagging excitedly.

"I wasn't going to leave you out here, Kiyoshi," Patchouli giggled, scratching behind the pup's ears. "Now let's get inside."

Kiyoshi nodded and let go of Patchouli. She walked back into the library with the little pup following her, letting out a little laugh every now and then.

"Hey, Miss Patch- Patchol-" Kiyoshi struggled to say the witch's name.

"Patchouli," she corrected.

"Can I call you Patchy?" Kiyoshi asked.

Patchouli smirked at hearing her usual nickname and nodded, walking back into the library with the white pup happily following her.

* * *

"Lady Patchouli!" Sakuya called, walking into the library with tray that had a simple, but elegant tea set.

Sakuya looked around, but the librarian was nowhere to be found.

"Koakuma, where is Lady Patchouli?" she asked the devil, who was passing by with a stack of books.

"Patchouli-sama said that she would be back in a few minutes, Miss Sakuya," Koakuma answered, placing the stack of books on the main desk of the library.

As soon as she said that they both heard giggling coming from the back entrance of the library.

"You're in charge of this whole library, Patchy?" a voice asked.

"Since you said you love to read, I thought I'd show you this place first," Patchouli giggled.

Sakuya and Koakuma walked to the back of the library to see Patchouli holding the tiny hand of a small white wolf youkai wearing a tattered red and white robe.

"Lady Patchouli?" Sakuya said to the witch, confused.

Patchouli and Kiyoshi looked at both Sakuya and Koakuma. Kiyoshi's ears flattened as he released Patchouli's hand and hid behind her, shyly poking his head out to look at the maid and the devil. Patchouli couldn't but giggle at the pup's bashfulness.

"What is it Sakuya?" Patchouli asked.

"Who is that?" Sakuya asked, looking at Kiyoshi, who ducked more behind Patchouli.

"This is Kiyoshi," Patchouli answered, moving over to the side so the pup was more visible. "He's a white wolf youkai who is going to live with us for a bit."

"Umm, Lady Patchouli, I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure its okay to invite a guest into the mansion without Lady Remilia knowing?" Sakuya asked worriedly, setting the tea set down.

"I'll talk to her about it when she figures it out," Patchouli answered before turning to Koakuma. "And what did you need Koakuma?"

"I need a little help with sorting the next set of books," Koakuma answered, gesturing to the five stacks of books on the front desk.

Patchouli sighed, retreating to her front desk and grabbing the first book from each stack.

"Sakuya, could you run a bath for our little guest?" Patchouli asked. "And have the fairy maids clean and patch up his robes. Maybe have them knit a few copies of his robe, so he has something to wear when he's done bathing."

Sakuya gave a solid nod, before walking toward the little pup.

"Hello Kiyoshi-san, my name is Sakuya Izayoi," the maid introduced herself, crouching down to Kiyoshi's height.

"H-hello," Kiyoshi muttered shyly.

"There's no need to be afraid," Sakuya giggled, reach her hand out and rubbing the pup's head.

Kiyoshi was surprised with how nice they were treating him. He was just a random white wolf youkai that they found outside, scared, dirty, hungry, cold, and alone. Yet they were being so nice to him, even though he didn't really deserve it. Just that fact alone made him feel so happy. A visible smile appeared on his face.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," Sakuya said, picking up the little pup.

"By the way, Sakuya, Remi is still asleep, right?" Patchouli asked, concerned.

"Lady Remilia said she was going to sleep in for a bit tonight," Sakuya answered, making Patchouli sigh in relief.

"Good, she was in a bad mood this morning before she went to sleep and I don't want Kiyoshi meeting her when she's in a bad mood," Patchouli explained. "Now go on and get those things done, just in case she decides to wake up early anyways."

Sakuya nodded and walked out of the library with Kiyoshi in tow.

* * *

Sakuya came back into the library twenty minutes later with a giggling Kiyoshi in her arms. Kiyoshi was completely clean of any dirt and grime that was on his body. His fur was snow white and his skin was no longer stained with dirt and was now neatly brushed. He was wearing a small dark blue bathrobe, since his normal robes were being cleaned and repaired.

"There you two are," Patchouli said in relief, putting down the book she was holding. "You were taking so long that I thought Remi found you two."

"Sorry for worrying you Lady Patchouli," the maid apologized, putting the small pup down on a chair. "Kiyoshi got a little hungry on the way back."

Patchouli sighed before giving a smile to Sakuya and Kiyoshi.

"I'm just glad that you two are back," Patchouli said, walking to Kiyoshi and scratching behind his ear.

"What are you going to tell Lady Remilia when she finds out?" Sakuya asked, giving a worried look.

"I'll have to tell her why I brought him in here, but she will know that I won't make him leave," Patchouli answered. "Besides, if Remi saw the state that he was in before you cleaned him up, she would've reacted the same way that I did."

Sakuya was about to respond back, when a small, tired yawn emitted from the small pup. Both her and Patchouli looked at Kiyoshi, who looked like he was going to fall asleep at any second.

"Looks like someone is a little tired from all of the excitement today," Patchouli giggled, picking up Kiyoshi and cradling him in her arms. "Let's get you to bed. Sakuya, Kiyoshi will be staying with me."

"Not letting the mistress see him yet?" Sakuya asked, although she probably already knew the answer.

"It's a bit too soon for her to see him," Patchouli answered, looking down at the pup that just fell asleep in her arms. "She'll probably scare him, especially when she's throwing her little tantrums. Just don't let her know, that's one of the few orders I'll give you."

"Understood, Lady Patchouli," Sakuya responded, grabbing the tray that had the empty tea set and leaving the library.

Patchouli walked to the back of the library, where her bedroom was located. She gently laid Kiyoshi down on her bed and tucked him in. She couldn't help but smile at him. She could hear the small snores of the pup as she left her room, leaving the door cracked open. When she looked back at her desk, there was a huge stack of books on top of it.

"There's still quite a few more books to sort, Patchouli-sama," Koakuma said with a slightly nervous tone.

'Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight,' Patchouli thought to herself as she sighed and walked back to her desk.

* * *

 **Okay, first chapter is finally done. I'll try to start updating more often, but I am not sure that I will be able to keep that promise. I'm about to go to college (after the summer break of course) and I will be stuck with a lot of work. Chapter 3 of "Welcome to Gensokyo" is still WIP. I have not abandoned it. I've just been more attached to this OC (or FC if you want me to be 100% correct) than the other two. That's all from me for now. See you guys later!**


End file.
